Lo haría todo por ti
by Lou27
Summary: Fingir ser lo que no soy por el simple hecho de complacer a mi madre, ese es mi día a día. Aunque me duela, no puedo evitar hacerlo para que ella se sienta mejor. Pero eso no evita que tenga mis momentos de libertad, aquellos minutos en los cuales puedo soltarme de esas cadenas.


**Desafío:** Alguna enfermedad.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano.

_'Lo haría todo por ti'_

Una rebelde cabellera castaña desafiando a la gravedad, ojos canelas, baja estatura y una piel ligeramente bronceada, fina y suave como la de una chica. No es que este muy orgulloso de eso último, pero no me avergüenza. Vivo en una típica casa japonesa con mi hermano y mi madre enferma, ya que la plata no nos alcanza para realizarle esos tratamientos tan caros. A pesar de que mi padre no está muerto y vive con nosotros, nunca lo menciono, ya que ese bastardo idiota se la pasa trabajando y gastando su tiempo libre y dinero con "amigas" en lugar de mi madre. Asisto a la secundaria Namimori, la cual es un tanto peculiar. Siempre se escuchan explosiones y discusiones entre alumnos en ese lugar, en las cuales las mayoría de esas ocasiones se escuchaban los típicos "Te morderé hasta la muerte" de Hibari-san… Por si no lo sabían, ese pelinegro se encarga del Comité de Disciplina; pero más que impedir los pleitos, los inicia.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi salón de clases, con los auriculares puestos y "prestando atención a la clase" de matemáticas. Polinomios, no se cuanta veces ya di este tema y todavía no puedo pensar de que mierda me sirve esto en mi vida cotidiana, pero bueno, lo único malo de esto es que las letras y números están por todas partes. Comienzo a odiar las letras por su culpa. El maestro me mira y suspira, con su voz cansada y al parecer algo seca por tantas explicaciones, me pide que me acerque al pizarrón para resolver el ejercicio que él acababa de copiar de su largo cuaderno de apuntes. Todos, bueno, la amplia mayoría voltearon a verme con una sonrisa burlona en sus ojos, a lo que yo solo pienso: 'It's show time'.

Me levante tembloroso de mi asiento y me acerqué al pizarrón entre tropezones y algunas pequeñas disculpas. Tome una de las tizas, pero al apoyarla contra el pizarrón se quebró dejándome la parte más pequeña a mí, se escucharon algunas risillas atrás de mí, por lo cual me 'sonroje'. Rápidamente resolví el ejercicio, con algunos errores [horrores] y prácticamente corrí de vuelta a mi asiento.

Volví a ponerme mis preciados auriculares y entré en mi nube de nada. Entre quejas del profesor, problemas, algunas burlas, murmullos, problemas, risas, suspiros, luces de celulares, más problemas, polvo de tizas, timbre de receso; gritos, comida, amigos; música de mi celular, sin moverme de mi lugar, un libro como compañía, un pájaro amarillo que canta en mi hombro, acaricias, paso la hoja de mi libro, fin del receso; el pájaro se va, entra el profesor y aún más problemas… Terminaron las clases. Tomé mis cosas y prácticamente salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa.

Cuando entré a casa saludé con un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y la regañe por estar limpiando en lugar de estar en reposo. Luego le mostré una nota de mi consejero notificándola de mis malas calificaciones. Ella suspiro y me regaño falsamente, a lo que yo solo pedí unas disculpas sin sentirlas realmente, aunque mi voz sí que sonaba arrepentida; ya que salió prácticamente en un susurro quebrado, como si fuese un sollozo. Luego de eso, la acompañé a costarse en su cama en contra de su voluntad y la arropé. Subí los escalones de a dos y me dirigí a mi pieza. En el cuarto de al lado podía escuchar como mi hermano, Giotto, jugaba a la consola con sus amigos. Joder, como gritan esos desgraciados…

Tiré mis útiles en mi cama para después abrir mi armario y sacar cualquier ropa al azar. Me la puse y luego salte por la ventana hasta un árbol cercano, el cual me ayudo a pasar sobre la reja que rodeaba mi casa. Deambulé por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de mi casa, casi en el centro, pero seguía siendo una zona poco transitada. Era una pequeña y simpática placita de barrio, a la cual concurrían muchos niños 'ricos' con sus padres.

Todavía no entiendo porque sigo viniendo aquí, pero me trae cierta tranquilidad. Con mi nuevo atuendo desaliñado, pues consistía de unos jeans rasgados, unas converse negras, una camisa blanca un poco abierta junto con la corbata del colegio un poco más aflojada y un chaleco azul oscuro. A pesar de mi apariencia, algunos niños se acercaron corriendo y riendo a abrazarme, a sabiendas que sus padres los observaban; pues yo me llevaba bien con la mayoría de todos los que estaban aquí.

Esto se debe a que desde muy pequeño me acerco aquí todos los viernes después del colegio a pasar el tiempo con los niños, y más tarde hacer algo más divertido… Algo que hace que me olvide de todas las cosas que me rodea, algo que me hace casi tocar el cielo y admirar las estrellas como si fueran las joyas más caras. Cantar. Me hace sentir finalmente libre de todo sentimiento, me deja ser como soy realmente.

Bueno, listo, corte, basta, fuera de tema. Entre risas, juegos y pequeñas bromas entre los niños se hicieron las 16hs. Agarré de la mano a algunos al azar y me dirigí corriendo con ellos a unos bancos de por ahí y nos paramos encima de estos. Estuve unos minutos enseñándoles un juego rítmico de manos y algunos pedazos de la letra, era una canción conocida, por lo cual no hubo problemas. A eso de los 10 minutos llamamos la atención de los padres y tiré un vaso de plástico al suelo. Con una pequeña presentación melodramática y risas, los niños comenzaron con el juego de manos y yo a tararear un poco. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, comencé a cantar. Sin preocupaciones, sin temor a que me oigan, fuerte y claro. Mi garganta me ardía por el frio, me raspaba, pero eso no me impedía seguir cantando con todas mis fuerzas. Canté la primera estrofas solo, logrando que mucha gente curiosa se acercara y dejara algunos billetes en el vaso descartable. Al llegar al estribillo, los niños se unieron a mí, causando ternura al público.

Cuando terminamos recibimos una gran ovación del 'público', pidiendo otra canción más. Miré divertido a los niños, a lo cual ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa sin problemas. Esta vez era distinto, ellos decidieron hacer una pequeña obra con música, algo así como un musical. Sin problemas le dije que sí, de todas formas actuar se me da bien. La idea era improvisar con el otro adolecente que siempre iba a la plaza, el sinvergüenza aceptó de inmediato. A penas los niños comenzaron a cantar una canción sobre princesas y caballeros, nosotros dos comenzamos a improvisar una historia de caballeros que luchaban por conseguir la atención de una de las madres del público; la cual solamente se reía de nuestra sobreactuación. Entre empujones, lagrimas falsas, pelea con ramas y el abrir y cerrar de nuestras bocas simulando discutir, él terminó "matándome" quedándose con la dama. Me tuve que retorcer y hacer morisquetas en el suelo unos segundos, hasta que terminó la canción.

Los niños soltaron grandes carcajadas y luego se pusieron de acuerdo para saltar todos al mismo tiempo encima de mí y hacerme cosquillas. Me estaba quedando sin aire por la risa, inclusive algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, creo que mi risa se escuchaba a diez cuadras de distancia. Los padres de los niños tuvieron pena por mí y los sacaron de encima; joder, a esos críos no se les acaba nunca la pila, yo siento que podría invernar ahora mismo. Miré como el vaso rebalsaba de dinero, sonreí y lo guardé dentro de mis bolsillos.

Una de las madres se acercó para pedirme que haga de niñero de su hijo, me sorprendió mucho su propuesta. Pero la paga que me ofrecía era alta, todos aquí sabían de mi situación y todo lo relacionado con mi madre, por lo que cada tanto me ayudaban monetariamente sin pedir nada a cambio. Estaba en deuda con todos ellos. Algunas madres más se acercaron curiosas, y al enterarse del trabajo también me pidieron lo mismo. Tal vez con esto podría aliviar el sufrimiento de mi madre un poco, comprarle medicina o por lo menos algunos gustos.

Sonreí ampliamente aceptando los trabajos y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento, estaba muy feliz, demasiado. Mis nuevos mini-clientes se acercaron preocupados hacia mí y me abrazaron las piernas, ya que su estatura no les permitía más. Las madres de las criaturas me miraban con ternura, y yo simplemente me agaché y les devolví el abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

Luego de un par de horas, me dirigí a mi casa. Mi nuevo trabajo empieza mañana, me van a pagar por día. Calculo que a fin de mes ya voy a poder comprarle a mi madre lo que ella más deseé, estoy ansioso de ver qué cara va a poner. Llegué a casa, al parecer me hizo caso y se quedó en la cama todo el día. Giotto aún estaba riéndose con sus amigos arriba, seguro que no salió nunca de su cuarto. Era de noche, por lo cual fui a la cocina para prepararle algo a Nana, pero me sorprendí al encontrar la alacena vacía. Gruñí por lo bajo, seguro que los insensibles de los amigos de mi hermano ocuparon toda la comida para preparase algo para ellos, lo cual comprobé al ver las ollas sucias y cuando Nana me dijo que no había comido nada. Tomé todas las propinas que recibí este mes y salí de compras. Compré lo necesario para resistir un mes con lo justo. Ahí fueron mis ahorros… Como sea, preparé una sopa con fideos, terminé de limpiar la cocina y luego le llevé la comida a mi mamá. Ella la aceptó gustosa, pero al querer informarle que iba a tomar un trabajo nuevo ella comenzó a preguntar lo de siempre.

-¿Dónde está Gio-kun?

-Eh, se encuentra trabajando má, dijo que iba a llegar tarde hoy…

-Siempre trabajando, debería darse un descanso. Tú deberías hacer algo más que encerrarte en tu cuarto y luego salir a vaguear por las calles. ¿¡De dónde piensas que sale el dinero?! Que yo sepa no crece en los árboles. Tendrías que esforzarte más estudiando y traerme esas notas preciosas que saca tu hermano. O tal vez salir a pedir limosna a la calle, ¡con esas pintas que llevas pareces vagabundo! Tú deb…

Antes de terminar la oración comenzó a toser cada vez más fuerte tapándose la boca con su mano, era lo habitual, pero no pude evitar preocuparme. Le pasé mi mano en círculos por su espalda, dando pequeños golpecitos. Pero en algún momento pude ver como de su mano chorreaba algo rojo, con algo de miedo y desesperación alejé la mano de su boja y me quedé horrorizado. Era la primera vez que pasaba, era la primera vez que tosía sangre. Rápidamente agarré una servilleta para limpiarla y luego mi celular para marcar al hospital. Pero al empezar a marcar el número, mi madre paró mi mano algo asustada y me dijo que no quería volver a pisar ese lugar, no quería volver ahí nunca jamás.

La observé aterrado, no quiero perderla por esa estupidez. Sin embargo, hice lo que ella quería. Guardé mi celular, le tendí un vaso de agua y me fui a mi habitación cabizbajo. Me tiré en mi cama y tapé mis ojos con mi brazo. Soy un terco masoquista, no puedo creer que no pueda odiarla después de todas las cosas que me dice a pesar de todas la cosas que hago por ella. Hago que Giotto quede como un santo dándole mis calificaciones a él y él me da las suyas, le miento a mi madre diciendo que yo soy un vago de mierda cuando él es el que no sale de su cuarto.

Que frustración, pero esto me lo busque yo solito, todo para que mamá no quede decepcionada de su favorito. Todo para tratar de aliviar un poco su dolor, para que no piense en cosas innecesarias y no sufra más de lo que ya hace. Un marido infiel y un hijo que no hace nada por ella…

Pasó un mes, mi madre empeoró drásticamente y yo ya tenía el dinero necesario para comprarle algún medicamento. En todo este tiempo Giotto intentó ayudar más en casa, se le veía algo asustado por lo que podría pasarle a mamá. Gracias a que él se ocupaba de la casa yo pude salir a ganar aún más dinero, sin embargo no bajé nunca mis notas, aunque estas simulaban ser las de Gio-nii todavía. Un día entre semana, después de clases me acerqué a donde estaba mi madre. Ella estaba muy pálida al igual que flaca, trataba de no comer ya que todo lo que entraba lo devolvía. Hace ya varios días que no come nada sólido, solo toma agua y algunas veces algún licuado. Cuando me acerqué a ella le sonreí algo preocupado y le mostré el dinero.

-Oka-san, juntamos nuestro dinero con Gio-nii. Con esto podríamos comprarte algún medicamento o algo para aliviar un poco tu dolor…

Nana estuvo observando el dinero un buen rato, como pensando y tratando de registrar lo que había dicho. Soltó un suspiro algo tembloroso para luego apoyar con suavidad su mano sobre uno de mis brazos.

-Preferiría algo que me alivie, Tsu-kun. Pero, por favor, guarda el dinero…

-P-pero…

-Lo van a necesitar más que yo cielo, no me queda mucho tiempo, no quiero que lo desperdicien en alguien que ya está acorralada.

-Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza –mi voz se estaba quebrando, hasta que salió solo como un sollozo- mamá, po-por favor…

No noté que estaba llorando hasta que Nana limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos. Me miraba con ternura, pero ella tenía miedo, lo podía sentir. Tenía miedo de morir.

-Tsu-kun, Giotto me dijo toda la verdad. Eres un buen hijo, trabajador, amoroso y adorable. Me alegra que aún quieras ayudarme a pesar de todas esas cosas que te dije, es que yo… N-no sabía nada, y, estaba asustada por tu futuro. No voy a poder estar ahí para ustedes y eso me aterra, me frustra. Perdón por descargar mis sentimientos en ti, cielo, siempre te quise y siempre te querré. A ti, a tu hermano e inclusive a tu padre. Puede que me haya engañado, que nos haya abandonado, pero no eh podido dejar de amarle…

Esto era lo más desgarrador que pude haber vivido hasta ahora, si solamente ver a tu madre llorar le hace a uno sentir mal, esto era exagerado. Que este llorando con una sonrisa en sus labios, a punto de morir y confesando su sufrimiento… Desearía haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pero no se puede volver el tiempo atrás. Joder, maldita mierda de vida. ¿¡Por qué siempre los buenos terminan todos muertos, sufriendo o lamentándose!? No existen los finales felices, la vida es una jodida broma que siempre termina en tragedia. Nana tuvo que aguantar toda su vida a un esposo el cual simplemente la ignoraba y se iba a derrochar el dinero que ella ganaba, ya que era la única que trabajaba en la familia. Todo mientras el otro se iba de putas, si, de PUTAS.

-Por favor Tsu-kun, no quiero ser una carga, no quiero tener que seguir sufriendo esto todos los días. Acábalo, por favor…

Abrí mis ojos como platos, no, esto no puede estar pasando. Me alejé tambaleante unos pasos, sin separar la mirada de ella. No me puede pedir esto, es demasiado para mí, no puedo hacerlo. Pero ella quiere dejar de sentir, yo haría lo que fuese por ella, pero… Traté de sonreírle a Nana, pero solo salió una mueca. Me dirigí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo. Antes de hacerlo le dije a Giotto lo que pasaba, mis lágrimas caían si parar y él comenzó a sollozar también. No dijo nada, solo me acompaño hasta donde estaba Nana. Al entrar ambos en su pieza, nos recibió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual parecía haberle iluminado el rostro. Nos lanzamos a abrazarla, ella nos devolvió el gesto y besó nuestras frentes. Estábamos los tres llorando, pero este era su deseo y no puedo negárselo. Le tendí el cuchillo, el cual algo temblorosa lo agarró. Dudó unos segundos al mirarnos, pero unos minutos más tarde agarró firmemente el cuchillo. Mi hermano y yo al ver el gesto nos abrazamos de costado, él mirando al techo y yo viendo con impotencia y desesperación a los ojos de mi madre.

-Les amo… Adiós.

.

.

.

Pendiente en reescribir esto xd


End file.
